


Как угодно — но не так

by Melorin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melorin/pseuds/Melorin
Summary: Им бы другими дорогами и в разные стороны, без колючих стеблей в легких и текущего по венам льда.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 2





	Как угодно — но не так

У Джонхана мечты о Париже в голове и пятна от желтой краски на руках. Он пальцами рисует на холсте, искусывая губы в кровь, когда образы один за другим ускользают из головы, а картина превращается в мешанину красок — бессмысленную и пустую. Он опрокидывает мольберт, кричит беззвучно и дергает себя за отросшие волосы, шипя от боли. В глазах собираются слезы — обида, смешанная с горечью и разбавленная ненавистью к себе в равных пропорциях.

У Джонхана незаконченный дипломный проект и остывающий кофе в стаканчике из Старбакса. Он делает глоток, морщится и сплевывает прямо на холст — хуже не будет. Кофе некрасивыми кляксами ложится поверх невысохших красок, тоненькими струйками бежит вниз, расчерчивая полосами лепестки подсолнухов. Джонхан равнодушно наблюдает, как картина становится всё более и более жалкой, и чувствует странное удовлетворение. Он отставляет стаканчик в сторону и присаживается на корточки, открытой ладонью ведет по холсту раз, другой, пока от первоначального образа не остается даже тени. Улыбается горько и стискивает зубы, сдерживая рвущийся из горла вой.

У Джонхана спящий Сынчоль на диване и сожаления, острыми когтями царапающие сердце. Сынчоль во сне шепчет «останься» и кашляет, выплевывая нежно-розовые лепестки. Джонхан закрывает ладонями уши и проходит мимо, скрываясь на кухне, игнорируя тупую боль внутри.

У Джонхана разбитые фарфоровые чашки в мусорном ведре и эмоции, день за днем превращающиеся в труху. Джонхан как сломанная кукла — красивая, но бесполезная, из тех, что прячут в шкафу, лишний раз боясь взять в руки. Он обессилено сползает по стене на пол, обнимает колени руками и утыкается в них лицом, чувствуя, как глаза снова начинают жечь слезы. Он утопает в жалости к себе, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону на холодном кафеле, и мечтает о солнечной Франции, горячем кофе и неиспорченных холстах.

У Джонхана ненависти к себе столько, что хватит на несколько жизней, и застывшее на часах время. Вместо картин он рисует глупые граффити на стенах, вдыхая ядовитые пары краски из баллончиков, и кашляет надрывно, до хрипа срывая голос.

У Джонхана Сынчоль — светлый и любящий, что только для него и ради него всё и навсегда, а у самого Джонхана дыра в сердце и текущий по венам лёд. У Сынчоля цветы в легких от глупой безответной любви и широкая улыбка во все тридцать два, стаканчик с горячим кофе в руках и лучащиеся нежностью глаза. У Джонхана холодная квартира и старый скрипучий диван, на котором он раз за разом позволяет Сынчолю оставаться, будучи не в силах выставить его за дверь.

Джонхан просит «уходи, оставь, забудь», но Сынчоль только улыбается тепло и раскрывает объятия. Джонхану рядом с ним дышать становится больно, словно это у него легкие насквозь протыкает колючими стеблями, словно это у него в горле застревают нежно-розовые лепестки. Но Сынчоль не уходит, не оставляет, не забывает — кашляет надрывно, выплевывая лепестки Джонхану под ноги, и опаляет затравленной нежностью в глазах. И возвращается, изо дня в день, из месяца в месяц, как преданный пес ждет под дверью и ловит крупицы внимания.

Джонхан пытается заставить себя полюбить в ответ, но дыра в сердце ноет, потревоженная, и с каждым вздохом разрастается всё шире. Он виновато опускает голову, рассматривая свои руки, а Сынчоль только выдыхает растерянно и прижимает его к себе, делясь теплом. Джонхан утыкается ему носом в шею, глубоко вдыхая знакомый запах мороза и миндаля, и зажмуривается до белых мошек перед глазами.

У Джонхана холодный кафель под босыми ногами и гремучий коктейль из мертвых чувств под языком. У Джонхана заходящийся кашлем Сынчоль на диване и ворох покрытых кровью лепестков на полу. У Джонхана надрывное «я не умею любить» на губах и коллекция чужих улыбок под веками. У Джонхана целый мир за окнами спальни и билет в один конец до Парижа в кармане пальто. У Джонхана неотправленное «Джихун, позаботься о нём» в телефоне и безмолвное «прости» в ночной тишине.

У Джонхана Сынчоль, а у Сынчоля Джонхан, но не так, как они того хотят, не так, как им обоим это нужно. У Сынчоля нерастраченной любви на десятилетия вперед, а у Джонхана — сожалений. Им бы рядом, но не вместе — без нежно-розовых лепестков на полу и разбитых чашек в мусорном ведре; без надрывного «останься» и тихого «я не могу». Им бы другими дорогами и в разные стороны, без колючих стеблей в легких и текущего по венам льда. Им бы как угодно, но только не так.


End file.
